


The Day After (second part to Now You Know)

by Blakcfox4522



Series: Drunk!Thomas X Lonely!Alexander [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bonding, But there really isnt any sex, Hungover Thomas Jefferson, I'm new to this, Lonely Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Mention sex, Pining, Worried Thomas, cute shit, i'm not good at tagging ok?, netflix, sad Alexander, sad shit, sorry - Freeform, yelling at the t.v.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakcfox4522/pseuds/Blakcfox4522
Summary: Thomas wakes up with a killer head pain in someone else's bed. What the fuck did he do last night? (Part Two of Now You Know)http://archiveofourown.org/works/8279617  ^ Here is the link





	

The Day After

 

Jefferson woke to pain in his head that was beyond excruciating. He covered his eyes and groaned loudly. That’s it; he is never letting Adams and Jay drag him out to drinks EVER again. He opened his eyes and blinked. Oh shit…this wasn’t his bedroom… 

Damn it.

He sat up slowly and looked down. The first thing he noticed was that he was shirtless but still had his black boxers with purple hearts on it.

“Oh shit…” 

He looked around and found his clothes on the floor next to him on the floor, both the purple dress shirt and black dress pants were now probably wrinkled. He groans and looked around to see that there was another door that was closed and he heard the sound of water running. Oh god he slept with someone and they are in the shower in the bathroom!

He should probably run out of here as fast as possible before they get back and see him and it gets awkward. But when he tried to quickly get his cloths, he fell back on the bed in pain as his head felt like he had just been struck with a hammer. Damn hangover, damn drinking, damn Adams and Jay for getting him to play a drinking game, damn him for being dumb enough to get drunk and have a one night stand with someone he doesn’t even remember the next morning. The water then stopped running and the dark skinned male groaned as he once again tried to hurry up and get dressed. But he obviously wasn’t getting his way today as his head once again sent a big surge of pain in to his skull that made him hiss.

He lay back down again and covered his eyes. After a few minutes he heard the door open and the sound of a sigh.

“Good, you’re up.”

The arm over his eyes dropped as his eyes widened. Oh god… oh Jesus fucking Christ. He KNEW that voice.

He sat up and blinked at the man in front of the bed in a towel that was wrapped around his waist and long hair down on his shoulders. It was Alexander Hamilton. 

He had a one night stand with ALEXANDER FUCKING HAMILTON!!!!

“…Hamilton...?”

The man snorted and went to his closet opening it and looking for a shirt.  
“Oh, its Hamilton now? Last night, it was all ‘Alexander’ and ‘Alex’.”  
He turned and smirked. “And I thought we bonded.” He said teasingly and he pulled a shirt out. 

Thomas gulped. This was bad. It’s bad enough that he was black out drunk last night, but now he was in the bedroom of his work rival, who was wet and only covered in a towel…and god he looked hot in it…

Yes, Thomas Jefferson found Alexander Hamilton, the liberal, hot headed jerk that made his work life a living hell, attractive. He has sense the time they had their first argument about how to handle a client in the meeting room. He was a smart man, filled with so much passion and determination. Also his ass was perfect. Also, his eyes so big and bright and full of so much emotion, and his lips looked so soft... 

Thomas turned red as he looked Alex up and down, and then turned away. What had he done? He slept with his four year crush and DIDN’T EVEN GET TO REMEMBER IT!  
Hamilton chuckled and turned back to get a pair of pants. 

“Well aren’t you quiet. Confused about last night, or do you even remember any of it?”

He debated if he should be honest or not but he didn’t want to admit to the guy that he didn’t remember even ending the drinking game, much less how he ended up in the mans bed in nothing but underwear. 

“I’ll take your silence as a no.” He walked in to the bathroom. 

“Be back after I get some pants on.” He then closed the door, making Thomas feel slightly disappointed at not getting to see Alex shirtless longer…sense he probably never will again. Thomas reaches to get his own pants on and when he does the door opens to show Hamilton dressed in a black t shirt that had “Non-Stop” written in bold white letters across his chest and some faded blue jeans that fit him perfectly. Alex sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Thomas with a blank excretion. 

“So…”

Thomas gulped “S-so…”

“…you came to my house at ten forty five at night, drunk and barely able to stand, and told me you had to tell me something.”

His eyes widened. Oh no. Please tell him he didn’t confess his undying love to the other! Hamilton will NEVER let him live that down. 

“What…what did I say…?”

“You said you were sorry for the ‘whole embezzling thing’ and that you didn’t hate me.” He said seriously. Then chuckled. “Then you proceeded to puck, yelled at me for having pretty eyes, then cried all over my favorite tee shirt and covered it in snot.”  
Thomas covered his face with his hands and groaned. 

“I'm sorry….” He mumbles in embarrassment. 

Alexander then chuckled. 

“Then you asked me so nicely to cuddle with you all night. Who knew Thomas Jefferson was in to cuddling? And yes, I am telling everyone that you cuddle when you’re drunk.”

He blinked. 

“Cuddling? You mean we…we didn’t…”

“Didn’t what?” He asked with confusion.

Thomas gulped. “We didn’t…have sex?”

“WHAT?!” Alex’s already big eyes got bigger. “NO! God no! I wouldn’t sleep with a man that was as intoxicated as you were last night!”

Thomas sighed and leaned back against the head board. He was both pleased and disappointed. Pleased cuz he wasn’t sure if he could forgive himself for forgetting an amazing night with Alexander. And disappointed cuz that meant he would probably never GET an amazing night with Alexander. 

“Good…that would have been awkward…wait, then why am I undressed?”

“About twenty minutes after you fell asleep, you woke up and claimed you were too hot and began stripping. I had to force you to keep your boxers on…” He said with a frown looking at the wall. Thomas nodded. 

“So I just came, said nice things, and then passed out?”

“Yep.”

He nodded then stood up and grabbed his shirt and slowly put it on. 

Alexander stood and then grabbed a bottle out of the bed side table and held it out to him. 

“Here. For the hangover.”

Thomas blinked then took it. “Uh…thanks…”

He quickly opened it and downed two without even bothering to get water.  
He felt awkward again in the silence as Alex just sat and looked around trying to find something to say. Thomas spoke first. 

“Sorry for uh…interrupting your night.”

“S’fine…I was about to just go to Starbucks to get coffee and work on a paper that wasn’t due for a month anyway.” He shrugged. “You made the night interesting at least…”

Thomas gave a forced chuckle and looked down at the floor. “Uh…I should uh…leave you to your day… it is Saturday, and you probably have plans.”

“Not really. I was just gonna sleep in and do more work, but you got me to go to sleep at eleven so I didn’t do the first part.”

“Oh…”

He cleared his throat.

“But if you have plans, I can call you a cab to get your home or drive you myself…” He asked looking over. Thomas met his eyes and gulped. God he loved those light brown eyes…they were so pretty and wide.

“Uh…I don’t have plans. I was just gonna watch Netflix or read all day.”

“Oh…did you wanna…” he cut himself off and looked down.

“Wanna…?” 

“…you could stay here…” he said far too softly, like he was almost terrified to ask.  
The darker brown eyes widened at the question. Did he really just hear him right? 

Alexander wanted to spend time with him? Really?

“Uh…sure. It’s not like I had any better plans…”

Alex looked at him with those big eyes again and it took everything in him not to blush at how they sparkled at his words. 

“Oh, cool, uh… I’d offer you cleaner cloths but…”

“They wouldn’t fit...” Thomas finished. “Believe me, you’re far too short to have anything in my size.” 

Hamilton liked slightly irritated at being called “Small” but didn’t comment on it as he went downstairs. Thomas followed the man down the steps taking in the surroundings. The house seemed so…empty. There were pictures on the walls but everything seemed mostly too clean, to unused. How could Alexander stand living here alone? He can’t even think about spending a day alone in Monticello, he has to have his servants or his siblings. 

The immigrant goes to the couch and crosses his legs as he sits down, He grabs the remote and motions for Thomas. The Virginian takes a moment before complying and sitting on the other side, trying to give them both as much space as possible. The brunette didn’t seem to notice as he turned on the t.v and turned it to Netflix before going through the options with him.  
“Want action? Comedy? Or are you secretly in to romance?”

Thomas blinked and thought about it. “Anything with a mix of the three?”

The other chuckles and goes to a random show and starts playing it. Thomas was silent at the start of it, slowly getting in to it and then he heard Hamilton mutter something about the show as he watched. Thomas turned to him but didn’t comment and turned back to the show, till he heard Hamilton do it again. 

He turned to him. “What?”

The shorter man suddenly flushed slightly and looked away. 

“Uh…sorry…sometimes I like to comment things for the show… I know it’s annoying to people and it’s not like the t.v can hear me but still it makes me feel better…”

Thomas blinks. Ok he didn’t know why but for some reason, that was, god he can’t believe he’s thinking this, but… kinda cute…  
“Hey, don’t worry about it. This is your house; you do what you want…”

Hamilton blinked and nodded but looked away as if he really wasn’t gonna do it and for some reason, that bothered him.

So the darker skinned man made a snap decision suddenly as the show went on.

“Oh come on! Are you out of your mind! Of course she shouldn’t do that shit!” 

He saw Hamilton jumps and look at him then slowly smiled and joined in.

“I know! Can they both just see doing that is gonna get her KILLED!?”

For once, they agreed on something.

~x~

After hours of watching the show together, they both ordered pizza, and both got two large meat lovers pizzas. Apparently, they like the same pizza. They continued watching the show, yelling at the characters for being stupid or making bad choices.

“YOU ARE CHOOSING THE WRONG GUY! CANT YOU SEE THAT THE BRUNETTE GUY FROM EARLIER IS WAY BETTER FOR YOU?!” he yelled with rage as Thomas nodded next to him. 

“Tell me about it, those two had such better chemistry…” 

“It’s like, come on Liv!” He leans back and takes another slice in to his mouth and chews with a grumble. 

Thomas couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips. He never seen the other so relaxed and content, despite the yelling. He actually looked to be more at peace yelling at characters on a screen then when he’s talking to people at work about anything. Well he guessed that didn’t surprise him, Hamilton always did like to yell at things. But for once, Thomas kinda enjoyed watching it. The passion he saw in just those little outbursts was hilarious and interesting to see. He liked this side of the shorter man. He kinda wanted to see it all the time. 

Alexander looked over and blinked. “What is there something on my face?” 

Thomas’s eyes widened. Shit, he had been starring and quickly looked away. 

“Nah, just thinking and spacing off and you happened to be in the direction I was looking…” 

The brunette shrugged and finished his pizza and put the crust on a plate.

Thomas looked down at the plate filled with crust for a moment and blinked. “Don’t eat just plain crust huh?”

The other looked and shrugged. “More like habit. I usually give my crust to the dogs.”

Thomas thought and looked around. He hasn’t seen a single dog sense he came out of the brunets bedroom. 

“They aren’t here anymore…”

Thomas looked over and saw the immigrant with his head down. 

“Eliza took them when she left…” 

Thomas felt bad for bringing it up now. He and Hamilton were, for once, having a good time and he ruined it in two seconds. 

“…sorry…”

“It was my fault Thomas… All of it.” 

“I still shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Heh, how exactly where you suppose to know that talking about pizza crust would lead to talking about me fucking up my marriage?”

He didn’t have an answer, but it still didn’t sit well with him. He already missed the man’s smile and him yelling at the t.v as he ate pizza. 

After some time they both got back in to the show and finished the pizzas. Then, when they finished the other show, they just started another. Thomas didn’t really wanna go home, and though he didn’t say it, Alexander looked like he didn’t want Thomas to leave either. So they just kept sitting there, not really talking to each other. 

Soon it was dark out, they hadn’t even realized how long they had been on the couch, and once they looked at the clock, they saw it had already reached nine forty seven. Thomas really should go home…shouldn’t he?

He looked at the other man and saw that the other was thinking the same thing. His head was down, his long hair covering his eyes. He looked so…small. Thomas didn’t want to leave the man in this house. He didn’t want Alex to go to go to his cold bed alone again. He didn’t want to watch the man slip in to the dark place he was already slowly walking toward. He wanted the Alex from ten minutes ago. The one who was on fire, full of energy, eyes bright and willed with emotions. Not this one that was slowly loosening everything that made the man who he was. 

“You know it’s kinda late…” Thomas started. He saw how the others head fell further down, the hair covering his whole face.  
“Do you…mind if I stay the night again?”

Silence filled the room and Thomas was sure the other was going to say no at how long the silence had lasted till he saw Alexander look up slowly, his eyes wide. He then curved his lips in to a gentle smile and nodded. 

“Y-yeah. Sure. Uh you can take m-my bed again. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Thomas snorted and leaned back. “Hamilton, I'm not kicking you out of your bed. We can share it again, it’s pretty big.”  
Alexander doesn’t even seem upset with the idea of sharing a bed again. He just nods. 

“Yeah, first you gotta shower though, you smell like booze, pizza, and B.O.”

Thomas chuckled and nodded.

After they cleaned up, he went upstairs to take a shower while Alexander looked for something Thomas could wear for the night. As he did he thought about the day he had and sighed. He didn’t know what he was doing, or where this was all going, all he knew was, right now, he didn’t want to leave Alexander at any cost. And for now, to him, that was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know if I'm going to ad on to this if I'm honest. But if you'd like to see more you can always send me comments about what ya'll would like to see happen!


End file.
